zoey101fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Martinez
Mandy is a new student at PCA. She is protrayed by Mandy Bruno Bio Mandy is a new student at PCA who is the sister of Zoey's husband Jacob. She really loves her brother and wants to protect him. Jacob calls her Mandy. She never fights with Zoey and she has seperation issues. After the divorce of her mom and dad she lives with her uncle and her brother she really loves her uncle and enjoys life even when she is around Jacob. She later discovers that her brother attends PCA but is outraged by her uncle saying no and that she would embarrass him because she over protective of him. Though she is invited by Zoey her sister-in-law saying that her uncle just doesn't want her to go because he misses his nephew. She is in every class with the two but never gets a chance to be his partner in chemistry she never wants a boyfriend because she really spend time with her brother. From time to time she listens to Elvin Bishop's Fooled Around and Fell In Love the song her and her brother listend to when they was little and she plays it when she is sad, though her brother toke sometime off with Zoey (because Zoey felt bad for taking him away from her) to hang out with his older sister. She enjoys videogames most notable is Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine she has a prom dress that looks like Princess Peach's dress. In the episode Prom Night she dances with her brother because Zoey was sick the night before and Zoey wanted Jacob to go with Mandy. After words after two years of PCA and as punishment for going behind her uncle's back she is sent to Covington in England and removed her camara and everything so she cannot talk to her brother. Mandy's uncle then realizes she wasn't going behind his back and that Zoey told him she invited him so she returned and her uncle said he was he couldn't bear losing his niece. She is in the 12th grade along side her brother and Zoey while there friends are in lower grade levels. She is often called Megan because her middle name is Megan she once stated that her full name is Mandy Megan Martinez. In one episode she is being bullied so the guys who picked on her got a huge surprise when her brother beat them 'til they bled. She is into voice acting with her brother they have their own show called The Jacob & Mandy Show they voice two siblings but two differnet last names. She is always confertable around Jacob she even invites him to her piano rehearsals often and she does the piano sounds from her and Jacob's song. She got Elvin Bishop to help her brother sing the song by lending his voice and he did the rest of the song without Elvin. Family Jacob: Her 17 year old brother Zoey: Sister-in-law- Lola: Cusion Hobbies *Movie and voice actress *Playing football *Playing the piano Gallery BuzzandMarina.jpg|Mandy and her uncle Jacob's older sister.jpg|Jacob's older sister